Six Drosophila enzymes including alcohol dehydrogenase, cytoplasmic and mitochondrial malate dehydrogenase, phosphoglucose isomerase and malic enzyme were purified by affinity chromatography. The null mutants of these enzymes were characterized immunologically in terms of the presence of cross-reacting materials (CRM).